Please Remember
by cupcakes4561
Summary: Cat Valentine has realized she should just move on and forget...just like he has. Rated T for one curse word. xOneShotx
1. The one and only chapter

My tears won't stop falling from my face. Tori and Jade keep knocking on the door to see if i'm alright. I just want them to leave me alone.

Wow. I was not expecting that. I mean if he were to call me a bitch or to leave him alone I would kind of expect. But not this...

_"Just send it already!" Jade urged me_

_"Ok ok fine." I replied_

_I can't believe I had just sent Ricky a message. I mean I haven't seen him for 8 months. We didn't exactly leave off at the best terms._

_"He'll reply back 'OMG I missed you so much baby!'" Tori jokingly said_

_"No he won't!" I laughed_

_I looked at the message box and a red 1 popped up._

_"OMG! HE REPLIED!" I screamed out._

_I ran into my closet afterwards. I always do that when i'm scared or nervous._

_I peeked a look at Tori and Jade and they had a surprised facial expression on their face. And not a good one. I walked over to them to see what he said._

_"Cat I don't think you should come see this." Tori said, with worry in her eyes_

_I ignored Tori and looked down at the screen. My smile faded and tears were dwelling in my eyes. I never thought that this would happen but it did.  
_

_"I don't remember you. Sorry."_

_I ran into my bathroom trying to hold the tears so Tori and Jade wouldn't see. _

I dont get it. How does he not remember me. He remembers everyone else but...not me. I felt so hurt when I read that. He doesn't even remember after I brought up that he used to call me Cat Cakes. Who new he would forget. I guess I should forget also. He has obviously moved on and I should too. At least I tried. But turns out i'm just not one of those people you remember after a while._  
_

** So how was it? I know it was insanely short but oh well. This is loosely based on something that has happened to me lol I know, I know I fail (; I was just thinking but should I make this into an actual story? If I get 5 people to review to tell me I should, I will (:  
**


	2. Going Through the Motions

_**Hey, so I have decided that I will continue the story. But, I am now co-writing it with My Broken Heart's Wings, who's a long-time friend of mine. Literally. We've known each other since first grade. She did all the editing, so thank her for no mistakes. THANK HER BY CHECKING OUT HER PROFILE, STORIES, AND POLL! So, what's in Italics is what she wrote and what's normal is what I wrote. What's bold and underlined is what I said in between and what's in Italics and underlined is what she said in between. Got it? Okay!**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Victorious! This is FANFICTION, ya knuckleheads! xD**_

**Review of Chapter 1:**

_...turns out I'm just not one of those people you remember..._

_**Chapter 2:**_

_I sat there, on the bathroom floor. I didn't respond to Tori's cries or Jade's pounding on the door. I let the tears flow and watched them splash against the cool tiles. I guess it makes sense, though. I mean, everyone has fun with silly, little Cat when they're with her. I never really do anything memorable, so why should I be remembered? I barely registered the cries and thuds stop, or the door closing. Tori and Jade had left. That was good. I'd be fine. I left the bathroom and planned how I would busy myself. I didn't answer any of the texts that Tori sent me, or the questions from Jade on the Slap. For the rest of the day, I snacked on chocolate, watched feeds from the Slap, and made sure that all my homework was completed for school. He had moved on, so I should too. After all, sooner or later, everyone forgets ditzy, childish Cat._

_YOUR TURN.  
_**Ok**

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. My head hurt and my eyes felt puffy. I dreaded getting ready for school, just knowing that Tori and Jade would be asking me questions. I hoped that time would somehow stop while I was walking to school. I entered the campus and walked to my locker to grab my books. I saw Tori in the corner of my eye as I was closing my locker. "Hey, Cat. Are you okay?" She asked. I flashed her the best fake smile I could pull off. "I'm fine." I walked to my English class, feeling anything but fine.

_Nice!  
_**Thanks.  
**_Ok, here goes…_

_As I sat there in English class, I could feel the nervous glances that my class mates kept giving me. I hadn't said a word since the class started and it had been thirty minutes already. I could feel someone's stare boring into my back. I turned and made eye contact with Beck. He gave me an intense stare, so I flashed him my second fake smile of the day. Beck didn't accept it. His eyes continued to scrutinize me, so I turned away._

_Next?  
_**Yeah.**

After what felt like a year, class was finally over. I jumped out of my seat to go to my improv. class. "Cat, wait up." I heard behind me. I started to pick up my pace. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I heard giant footsteps coming near me. I was finally stopped by Beck's hand on my shoulder. "Cat, you're not acting like your bubbly self." I felt my face getting hot, my tears just ready to burst from my eyeballs. "Is everything okay?" I just couldn't take it anymore. I whipped around and yelled at him, "No! Everything is not okay! It never will be. Why don't I matter anymore!? Soon enough you, Tori, Jade, and everyone else will forget me! Exactly like he did!" I ran off. I darted straight through the door and out to the neighboring woods. I couldn't stop running. I ran and ran until my legs gave out. I just lied there, on the cold, damp ground, crying away everything I had in me.  
**  
****I feel like a novelist now xD  
**_MY TURN! :D  
_ **Hahaha.**

_I don't know how long I just lied there. I didn't care. It could've been hours, but strangely, I heard no searchlights or sirens. Nothing. Of course, I had been right, no one cares. So, I stayed there, not noticing the dirt weaved into my once bright red hair. Everything about me was fading, and I would do nothing to stop it. I was almost asleep when I heard shouts. "Cat! Cat! Cat, where are you?! Come back!" It was Robbie. "Cat, please!" Tori. "Cat, get your butt back here!" Jade. "Cat, please come back!" Beck. They were looking for me, but I didn't want to be found. I got up and began crashing through the trees, not caring if they heard me, just desperate to get away. Everything was whipping past me in a blur and soon, I was met with an obstacle and a wave of pain. I stumbled backwards. I had crashed into a wide sycamore tree and had gotten a profusely bleeding cut on the left side of my forehead. I heard more crashes behind me. They were almost here.  
_  
_I'M NOT DONE YET_

_Caught up in my desperation, I began to climb the tree. I was almost six feet up when I heard someone approaching. My mind filled with panic, and my body tried to run. My foot slipped from the branch and I began to fall. Maybe it was better this way. My body thudded against the ground and I bounced a little. My arms lied next to me and my legs were slightly crossed. I had landed on a thick pile of leaves on my side, cushioning my fall. But the shock of sudden impact still swept through me, and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was someone crashing into the clearing and a cry. "CAT!" It was Beck._

_OK, I'M DONE. :D  
_**WHOA! INTENSE! xP  
**_Hahaha._  
**That should probably be the end of the first chapter. ENDING ON A CLIFFHANGER! :D **  
_Sure…_  
_AND THE AWARD FOR MOST DRAMATIC CONTINUED ONESHOT GOES TO… "PLEASE REMEMBER" BY CUPCAKES4561 AND MY BROKEN HEART'S WINGS!_  
**:D THANK YAH,THANK YAH VERY MUCH!  
** _I WOULD LIKE TO HONOR MYSELF AND CUPCAKES FOR TAKIN TOO DAMN LONG TO DO THIS! GOO'NIGH EVERYBODEHHHHHHHH!_

_**So, that's the end of the chapter. Thanks to MBHW for helpin' me out! Don't forget to check out her stuff too! Review!**_


End file.
